Justice (Jem)
'' "Speak for what you've done!" - Justice'' Justice is one of Jem's nine emotional aspects. When Jem feels too much of one emotion, he has a chance to transform into the pure form of said emotion, unlocking new powers and taking on a new form. As Jem spends time as one of the nine emotional aspects, he will gradually become more monstrous, often overtime but also when acting out a certain emotion. Justice starts out as a simple anthro wolf, then gains crystalline fur, becomes a small golem and finally grows up to the size of a modern-day truck feral crystal wolf-golem. Personality As one of Jem's main emotional aspects, Justice has a very simple personality; he has to do the right thing, no matter what. He's unbiased at all times, even when dealing with strangers as opposed to people he's known all his life, and will do everything in his power to protect the innocent and punish the guilty. Justice's allignment is Lawful Good. Appearance Justice's appearance varies with how monstrous he has become. At 0% monstrosity, Justice will simply be Jem, but recolored into slate blue. At 5% monstrosity, Justice will have become an anthropomorphic wolf instead, with slate blue skin and dark blue eyes. At 35% monstrosity, Justice's fur will have turned crystalline and bright blue/cyan, his limbs and torso will have broadened, his fists and feet will be encased in larger chunks of crystal. At 50% monstrosity, Justice will be a full-on crystal golem, walking on all fours not unlike a gorilla, about the size of a monster truck wheel, with his shielding crystal above. At 100% monstrosity, Justice will be a huge feral crystal wolf-golem on all fours, the size of a modern-day truck, weighing around two thousand pounds in total. Abilities Physical Justice grows exponentially stronger and more durable as he gains monstrosity, but is already a skilled warrior at 5%; he's nimble and capable of dodging. He carries a crystalline buckler and a serrated crystal blade in the other hand, not unlike Jem, and will use these to parry attacks made by others. From 35% onward, his crystals will grant him protection against magic by refracting the energy away from himself. When he just has crystalline fur, the energy will scatter, but as he dons himself in bigger chunks of crystal he is able to aim this refracted energy to give magical opponents a taste of their own medicine. From around 50% and onward, his fighting style shifts from tactical to brute power and endurance; he uses his weight and bulk to take hits and then dish out slow, but extremely powerful physical attacks. Blunt attacks are often the only thing that can hurt him here - they will chip away at his crystalline armor. Crystal manipulation Justice is able to manipulate crystal like Jem is, but to a much bigger degree. As long as he is standing on earth with all fours, he can concentrate to regrow parts of his armor. Likewise, in early forms, he is able to summon his crystal weapons. This power over crystals isn't just restricted to manipulating himself; he's able to create (somewhat crude) crystal structures by pulling minerals from the earth below, most commonly as shielding walls in combat but also crystal prisons for detained evildoers and volleys of shards on the offense to stun people or draw their attention. Soul Stone Like Jem, Justice's life-force comes from a single soul-stone; in earlier forms, this will still be where his heart would be, but from 50% onward the gemstone will have reshaped into a tall diamond and float around Justice. It's also capable of burrowing underground, which is usually what it does to keep Justice safe.